


Hell in high heels

by AirTrafficControl



Series: Herding Cats [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kittens, Rain, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirTrafficControl/pseuds/AirTrafficControl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper Potts can deal with everything but some days it gets too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell in high heels

Pepper Potts managed to be a bad ass all day every day, come hell or high water. Actually, high water was one of the things she couldn’t quiet conquer. The Avengers Tower was a high tech building and it had managed to withstand the winter downpours but even it couldn’t prevent the influx of water from the disastrous weather.

Tony had pointed out that the doors could be hermetically sealed but the air so every time someone entered a pool of rainwater surged inside and covered the reception. The cleaning staff were quickly draining the water and drying the floor but they would be unable to do a proper job until the rain stopped.

Pepper had managed to keep order for most of the day but it got dark early and she didn’t want to think about what would happen if the power went out. She sent all the non-essential staff home and made sure there was plenty of food and water within the tower to last a week at least. She knew she was being paranoid but Stark Industries had a reputation for looking after their employees.

She spent the evening near the main entrance making sure people had SI ponchos and umbrellas if they were walking or a place on the minibus if they had to travel further. By the time the last of the day shift had left she was soaked and freezing but still looking respectable in her suit and heels.

Eventually she made her way upstairs to her suite where she removed her drenched outer layers for soft pyjamas. Her heels were abandoned in a corner, feet aching and sore. She thought about getting some dinner, maybe a glass of wine but it seemed like so much effort.

She heard a scratching sound followed by something being dragged along the carpet. She opened one eye and saw her left shoe being taken away by a kitten. A moment later the other shoe was pulled away by a second kitten. Pepper thought about chasing after her shoes but she was tired and to be honest she preferred kittens to killer heels.


End file.
